Without words
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: One shot  AiorosxShura... Shura se siente culpable por lo que ocurrido hace trece años: el haber matado a su mejor amigo, a su más grande amor; pero, Aioros le demostrará que lo ha perdonado con una buena dotación de besos intensos...


mmm... esta pareja tampoco es mi hit, pero se lo debi a auna amiga por su cumpleaños, y quise compartirlo n.n

**Without Words **

Algunas grisáceas nubes adornando el azulino firmamento, que se teñía a naranja y fucsia conforme las horas de la tarde avanzaban; y ese vespertino espectáculo se reflejaba en las cárdenas pupilas del guardián de capricornio, regalándole un brillo que sólo se manifestaba cuando el dueño del templo contiguo, se presentaba delante de él.

Un tanto de aire entró por su boca, en un recorrido hasta sus pulmones que lo transformo en bióxido de carbono, y que expulso por conducto de sus labios en un suspiro melancólico.

La mayor parte de su existencia había vivido pensando que ese ser a quien le profesaba no sólo admiración, si no un cariño aún más profundo que en su vida se atrevió a confesarle, se había convertido en un traidor al que con sus propias manos osó matar. Cierto era que por Shiryu descubrió la verdad; pero no estaba del todo seguro de que Aioros pudiera perdonar una afrenta como esa...

Porque el caballero de sagitario tenía la etiqueta de un ser amable y valeroso en toda la extensión de la palabra; más el español no se sentía digno de merecer nuevamente una sonrisa dirigida hacia él, una que delatara la misma fraternidad de antaño con la que ambos se trataron, no si él mismo sentía aquél vacío...

De nuevo suspiró derrotado porque los deseos de verle no habían podido vencer la culpa e intimidación ante la verdosa mirada del sagitario, que revelara un odio que el pelinegro se había ganado con creces. La mano que le retenía, apoyando la palma en el colosal pilar de su templo, se despegó de la roca entrecerrándose mientras el español daba media vuelta y se internaba en su recinto, listo para tratar de conciliar un sueño, que sin remedio, todas las noches escapaba.

Al dar algunos lánguidos pasos, escuchando tan sólo el sonido metálico de la armadura que portaba, percibió a la salida de su templo el aura de quien se empeñaba en ocupar sus pensamientos no sólo ahora que estaba vivo, si no desde mucho antes, cuando solía ser un débil aspirante a la armadura de capricornio.

Con una extrañeza materializada en su semblante, dio media vuelta en su talón, preparándose para el encuentro con el ser que no había visto desde hacia tanto, con la persona que más amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que indudablemente, por la sonrisa que acaba de dedicarle, no sentía odio de ningún tipo hacia él: Shura, su asesino...

El español permaneció bajo el efecto de un letargo, con los músculos paralizados a causa de la impresión de ver lo que le parecía ser un fantasma; pero no podía serlo, porque todos los santos dorados habían regresado del sueño eterno al que fueron condenados... entonces...

-"¿Qué pasa, acaso no te da gusto verme?"- El sonido era el mismo. Shura no había olvidado aquella voz griega que siempre le daba ánimos para seguir por el pedregoso sendero de su vida. Y lo mejor de todo el asunto es que su cuerpo reaccionaba con el mismo nerviosismo y torpeza, tal cuando tenía diez años...

-"C-claro q-que-si"- Respondió con un tono lleno de inseguridad, arrancándole una breve risa al castaño y un comentario divertido

-"Siempre eres tan elocuente"- Para sorpresa de Shura, Aioros aceleró aquél efecto paralizante que recorría su sistema muscular, cuando pegó su cuerpo griego al de él, regalándole un abrazo que tanto había estado deseando desde que volvió a la vida; y aunque el español debido a la impresión no pudo responder, lo agradeció con un tono rojizo en sus sonrientes mejillas. Sin embargo, el sagitario no estaba conforme con su modo de actuar, incluso parecía herido, expresándolo en la reciente mueca sombría y la nubosidad que había opacado el brillo en su mirar

Cuando el castaño rompió el abrazo, el décimo guardián comprendió su torpeza, sintiendo un hondo abismo en su interior al observar aquella expresión de abatimiento. Y es que sin querer, Shura lo había casi despreciado

-"No quise ser tan efusivo, disculpa..."- Aioros rompió todo contacto con el español, tanto visual, así como oral y corporal, limitándose a permanecer en silencio bajo la mirada del pelinegro, a quien el don del habla parecía habérsele negado –"Creo que volveré a mi templo..."- Dice con la voz apagada, sin obtener una respuesta grata del décimo custodio. El sagitario considera que su estancia en el templo de Capricornio ya no es bien vista por su antiguo amigo, si las cosas entre ellos no culminaron de la mejor forma posible. Retrocede un paso, las pupilas le tiemblan y se llenan de tristeza. Shura reacciona a tiempo y le toma el brazo con suavidad, antes de que se vaya del templo y las cosas entre ellos no se resuelvan por culpa suya

-"Por favor, no te vayas"- Le suplica con una mirada que delata mayor sentimiento que sus propios vocablos.

Aioros no retiene la sonrisa que como respuesta ante su acto, ha embozado. Y es que ese contacto no sólo le place, si no que produce un revoloteo involuntario entre las hormonas de su cuerpo

-"Si me da mucho gusto verte... pero..."- Nuevamente la inseguridad se apodera de ser, y por el titubeo, el griego descubre que es aquello por lo que Shura parece tan ausente y perturbado

-"Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿Verdad?"- Dice en un tono bastante tranquilizador, que le arranca un sonrojo al español porque sabe que sin necesidad de poseer las mismas facultades de Shaka o Mu, Aioros puede leer claramente en sus gestos y acciones

-"Yo..."

-"El que fuera tu propia mano la que terminó con mi vida no te hace del todo culpable, si no los lazos que te manipularon"- El pelinegro se sorprende ante sus palabras, las cuales no son dichas con ninguna clase de resentimiento.

Mecánicamente suelta el brazo del moreno para enredar sus propias extremidades por arriba de sus hombros, y darle el abrazo que hacia unos momentos no pudo corresponderle, a modo de agradecimiento

Los dedos Aioros se posan ligeramente sobre la espalda de este, percibiendo el contacto contra la fría armadura dorada que el caballero de capricornio lleva. El castaño no viste el ropaje sagrado, por lo que la sensación es extraña; y penas el español se da cuenta de ello, se aparta para quitarse la vestimenta metálica que lo protege, y regresar a los brazos del griego.

El órgano cardiaco del arquero se dilata y contrae, golpeando sin la menor pausa los tejidos que lo cubren, sumamente emocionado. La membrana que protege sus verdes pupilas, baja hasta que línea de negras pestañas se pega a la piel del pómulo; permitiéndole apreciar el calor del que tanto lo admiraba y que ahora parece a punto de conceder a sus ojos manar líquido, con la barbilla sobre su hombro. Pero Aioros no quiere que llore. No piensa dejar que lágrimas saladas corran por sus mejillas si él se encuentra a su lado, ya que ese viejo amor ha surgido como el fénix de sus cenizas, más fuerte de lo que en un principio había sido

Rompiendo el abrazo por lo que parece ser la tercera vez, el castaño le sonríe y repasa con sus dedos los labios del español -que entonces hormiguean- y partes de su rostro, atrayendo las pupilas de Shura a seguirlos y a mirar ansioso –de vez en cuando- los ojos de su eterno amigo.

Y es cuando la magia se libera...

Basto con un cruce de miradas, un peligroso acercamiento y el temblor de un par de carnosidades, para que ambos guardianes compartieran mutuamente el aliento.

Sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro. Uno estableciendo un urgente contacto entre sus cuerpos, y el otro reclamando el derecho a poseerlo, porque sabía que desde siempre había sido suyo... cada palabra, beso, caricia, el más insignificante mino; pero sobre todas cosas, el corazón resquebrajado del décimo custodio.

Tiempo y espacio no existían, ni siquiera la más importante de las leyes de Newton; sólo ellos dos en ese instante, en ese momento que podían tocarse sin recriminaciones o explicación alguna, más que la necesidad de enmendar las cicatrices que el destino y la culpa había plasmado en sus almas.

Retozando en el lecho de Capricornio, la piel de ambos brillaba cubierta por pequeñas gotas perladas que procedían de las glándulas y que emanaban a través de los poros en la piel.

El órgano gustativo del castaño recorría con ansia el cuello y torso del pelinegro, deleitándose con el sabor salado y los cosquilleos incesantes en su parte baja, excitándolo. Las piernas de Shura se mantenían aferradas a la cintura del sagitario, mientras que sus manos trataban de perderse entre la mata de cabellos del griego, y que a veces empujaban su cabeza a que prosiguiera el camino hacia su órgano masculino que necesitaba más atenciones; al tiempo que de su boca se desprendían exhalaciones entrecortadas. Aioros rozaba su hombría contra la del pelinegro, aumentando el nivel del rito erótico.

Cuando los labios del castaño tomaron su virilidad, con movimientos pausados trató de darle un mayor placer al pelinegro, quien jadeaba extasiado ante esa forma de amarlo. Las caderas de Shura se movían hacia delante, buscando aún más deleite que aquella boca griega le daba, y que los sonidos que procedían esta, aumentaba.

Una última mirada suplicante bastó para saber que quería tomarlo una vez más. Que el fuego que consumía su cuerpo no se dispersaría hasta sentirse dueño absoluto de ese ser español. Con una rodilla en el colchón y el pie apoyado en el piso, con las piernas de Shura aferrándose a su cintura, el castaño tomó su propio miembro y lo introdujo con lentitud en la abertura del décimo guardián, arrancándole sonidos que iban en aumento, conforme se situaba más dentro de él. Algo parecido al dolor, combinado con placer, era lo que de sus labios salía, acreciendo conforme la velocidad con la cual era penetrado

La respiración entrecortada de Aioros y los gemidos Shura, resonaron en la silenciosa habitación; donde más tarde el sueño se apoderaría de ambos cuerpo cansados y enamorados, que una vez más disfrutaron la plenitud de su amor.

Las palabras sobraban, las acciones bastaban. Para perdonarse o decirse mutuamente aquello que resguardaba su corazón y que hasta ahora tuvieron la posibilidad de delatarse, no era necesario que ningún sonido procediera de sus labios... al menos no un vocablo completo...

Y este no es el fin, sólo la continuidad de algo que jamás debió romperse... (NA: esta frase se la hubiera puesto al final de "el arte del perdon" ToT)


End file.
